Quest:The Plague of Ashlyre
|Saga = March of the Oakaruk |Diff = Final Combat is 9+ at MR 130 |AS&P = true }} General Information This quest follows on the heels of The Wayward Wagons, and you must have completed the Runeskin scenarios. It is an exploration quest with mechanics similar to Bentlimb Wood, but here you get bonuses from Thievery (*0.1) and Woodsmanship (*0.1). Base explorations is 20, max explorations is 50. Prerequisites * Runeskin * Tips * Don't use a power against the Shadow Spheres, fighting them is much more rewarding. * may come in handy during the final fight. Walkthrough At the end of the introductory text you get a mark on your skin (more details below). Then it becomes possible to EXPLORE Ashlyre at Night. Temporarily all other links except TRAVEL are removed. To complete the quest, you must EXPLORE Ashlyre at Night. Possible encounters: * A small group of the town's militia on patrol - just flavor text (and a wasted exploration). This encounter becomes A LOT more frequent after you defeat 20 opponents (not counting spheres) * Combat Encounter - see the list below. This type of encounter becomes A LOT rarer after defeating 20 enemies (not counting spheres). There is no known limit to the number of enemies you can encounter. * Shadow Sphere - Do not use magic against these, fight them instead (see Rewards, below). The maximum reported encounters with these is 4. * Strange Mark - A strange mark on the ground. This is a special location that can be revisited. Opponents There are two ways you can encounter enemies: * You notice "something stirring in the shadows" - you are faced with the enemy * "You suddenly find yourself the target of a swift surprise attack!" - you must pass a ALL opponents except the spheres are scaled. When you face them you see the following message: It quickly becomes apparent that the enemy of shadow you now face is somehow able to anticipate your every move. The opponents you can encounter are: * * * * * * * * * . You get 64 General and 32 All Skills and Powers XP whenever you defeat a Shadow Sphere The Mark The mark you get can be either a serpent, wolf, or spider (others are possible but not reported). As you have more Combat Encounters, the strange mark changes and you get a reward: * 4 combats: slightly darker, +16 General, +16 to All Skills and Powers XP * 8 combats: considerably darker, +32 General, +32 to All Skills and Powers XP * 14 combats: extremely dark, +64 General, +64 to All Skills and Powers XP * 20 combats: extremely dark and glistening, +128 General, +128 to All Skills and Powers XP Note: After defeating 20 opponents you can still encounter enemies, but the frequency is much lower. There are no further changes to the mark. Final Battle Once your mark reaches "extremely dark and glistening", and you've found the Strange Mark special location, you can return to the Strange Mark where you can go through a silvery portal and have the Final Battle for this scenario. (Warning: once you fight this final battle you can no longer "EXPLORE Ashlyre at Night" -- make sure you are satisfied with the number of Misty Shadow Sphere encounters before doing this battle) * 16 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Archery (60+) if used against the sphere of energy * If you try to dodge the sphere: . * If your skill/power fails you lose a bit of Stamina (10 SP observed). The same probably happens if you fail to dodge it. Rewards Rewards for the Shadow Spheres: * +16 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Archery (60+) if used against the sphere of energy (NOT RECOMMENDED - see below) * +64 General, +32 to All Skills and Powers XP when you defeat a Shadow Sphere * 17 - 33(@MR135)+ combat experience for defeating a Shadow Sphere Other rewards: * 5 - 22(@MR135) combat experience for each regular opponent you defeat * +240 General, +240 to All Skills and Powers XP in total for defeating 20 opponents * 129+ combat experience for defeating Trielra * +1024 General, +512 to All Skills and Powers for defeating Trielra * +1024 General, +512 to All Skills and Powers for completion Category:High-end items quests Category:Explorable Locations